


Family

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Avengers<br/> Characters: Pietro, Wanda, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Thor, Steve <br/> Relationship: Pietro/reader<br/> Request: Hey can you do a pietro x reader where there both avengers and she’s pregnant and then gets kidnap by hydra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

You knew you should have told him sooner. You knew you should have told him the second you found out, but, in truth, you wanted to surprise him. You and Pietro had been together for well over 4 years now and, recently, the talk of children had been coming up.   
Both of you wanted two children, a boy and a girl and Pietro was convinced when you did get pregnant, that you would have twins since it ran in the family. You had laughed it off at the time. U till you had went to see your doctor when you had kept throwing up. Those two words changed your life.   
“Your pregnant.”   
Your world lite up in a flurry of colours as you realised you were going to have a baby. Images shot through your head.   
Pietro holding your baby for the first time, the first time they walked, the first word, Pietro and you laughing at your child’s shenanigans because, let’s face it, the child will be mischief like its parents.   
Pietro was away on a mission with the other avengers so you had went to get your first ultra scan on your own. He still didn’t know, so you decided to pick up a blank card from the shop.   
During the untrained sound, the nurse hummed softly, frowning a little, making you worse something was wrong. When you asked, she smiled widely at you.   
“I’m getting two heart beats.”   
Two heart beats. Twins.   
The black and white picture of your baby’s was printed out for you by the lovely nurse. You stroked the baby’s cheek and gently slipped the picture in the card. Once back at Stark Towers (where you and Pietro rented a floor) you sat at your desk and reopened the card. In your most neat writing, you wrote;  
“You didn’t see that coming.”   
You smiled at the card. The though of the first words Pietro had ever spoke to you seemed a perfect fit. Gently sliding it back into the envelop with the picture and placing it in the top draw of your desk, you leaned back.   
Then it all went black.   
————time skip———-  
Pain shot through your head when you awoke. You tried to reach up and touch it, only to find out that your hands were tied. You were sitting on a chair, your hands tied behind your back and your legs tied to the feet of the chair. A piece of cloth covered your mouth.   
“Ah, she’s awake.” A low voice mutters from behind you.   
“Make the call.” Your eyes widened in horror as you knew who would have kidnapped you. HYDRA.   
They would kill you if they got the chance. And they did. There had been no one else in Stark towers except you. They must have taken their chance. But Jarvis? Come to think of it, you hadn’t heard Jarvis when you got back, you had been in too much of a hurry to write the card. They must have temporarily managed to disable Jarvis.   
Pulling at your confines, you watch a tall man with a wispy white beard, grey hair and dull green eyes walk around you, holding a Mobile phone to his ear.   
You could hear the drone of the dial tone as it began to ring the stopped as it was answered.   
“What the hell have you done with her!” Pietros voice echoed around you as your eyes began to water. He sounded horse and you didn’t knew how long you had been out.   
“Nothing… Yet.” The man spoke, twiddling the end of his beard with his fingers, watching you struggle.   
“I swear, if you so much as lay a finger on her, I’ll…”   
“Oh, you are not in any position to make threats now, are you?” The man chuckled darkly.   
“Let’s just calm down here.” Furys voice was the reply. They must have out it on speaker.   
3 days. That must have been how long you had been out since The mission wasn’t due back for 3 days and now, they were home.   
You were so deep in thought, you zoned out of the conversation, your mind racing.   
“Shall I let you speak to her?” The man said in a mocking voice before holding the phone to your ear.   
“Hello?” You spoke, your voice horse.   
“[y/n]! Are you okay? Have they hurt you?” Pietro voice was frantic.  
“I’m fine. Pietro, where are you?” You tried to sound strong, but your voice kept cracking.   
“In our apartment.” Pietro sounded confused at your question. You could hear the others murmur but you couldn’t make out what they said.   
“Pietro, honey. I need you to do something for me?” You say, a tear rolling down your cheek. This isn’t how you wanted him to find out. You wanted to watch his face light up when he opened that card. But he needed to know. They all needed to know it wasn’t just one life on the line. It was three.   
“Anything.”   
“Right, I need you to go to my desk draw. Inside the top draw is an blank envelope. Pick it up and come back to the phone.” Your instruction were followed as you heard the footsteps fade away and then come back.   
“Okay.” You could hear the confusion in his voice.   
“Open it.” You half whisper, your voice breaking as tears began to stream down your cheek. Your heart was breaking in two and all you could do was sit and listen.   
The sound of the envelop being torn open and the card being take out only made you cry harder, your sobs become audible.   
There was silence as you knew he had opened it.   
“Oh god.” He whispered but you could still hear him. His voice broke as a sob escaped his throat. In the two words he spoke, he managed to convey both joy and fear. You needed to hold him, to tell him you would be all right. But you couldn’t.  
“[y/n].” Natasha whispered.   
Everyone knew.   
“Listen, [y/n]. I will come and get you, okay? Your going to be fine, I promise. We will all be fine. We are going to be a family and there is nothing that can stop that. I love you so much.” Pietro sounded strong, but you knew he was breaking inside just as you were.   
Suddenly, the phone away from your ear. You struggled, trying to pull at your hands to free them as the man held the phone back up to his own ear.   
“Please, I need to talk to him. I need to tell him I love him, please. For god sake, show some mercy.” You cried out, loud enough for everyone on the other end of the phone before the line went dead. Each of their heart broke at the sounds of your voice, begging, broken, pleading. Pietro felt his world shatter.   
His love and his children were in danger, and all he could do was listen.   
———-time skip———-  
It has been two days since you had told Pietro you were pregnant. Two long days. The men who watched you where okay. They fed you and have you water. They never hit you. There was an agreement between HYDRA and SHIELD. For your safe return, they must provide some sort of computer program. To be honest, you didn’t know and didn’t care. You just wanted to be safe in the arms of the man you loved.   
You had managed to drift off back into a uncomfortable sleep. The way you had been made to sit for 2 days was killing your wrist and back but you managed to sleep. Maybe because you were exhausted.   
A loud bang brought you crashing back to reality as your eyes shot open. White light streamed into the dark room as a number of figures ran into the room through the gaping hole in the side of the small room.   
You didn’t have any time to process what was going on till you felt your restraints on your hands and feet drop and a pair of strong arms picked you up from the seat. Blinking rapidly, your head swimming as you are taken out into a bright clearing. Looking around, you see a plane was sitting in the clearing, the main bay door open and Bruce standing at the bottom of it. The man was jogging towards Bruce at a normal speed.   
“How is she?” He asked as you are handed into his arms.   
“I, I don’t know.” That voice.   
Pietro.   
You look over at the man who had carried you out to see Pietro staring at you with worry in his eyes. You held out your hand to grab his top and pull him closer to you.   
Bruce stumbled forward a little, as you pulled yourself up and met Pietros lips in a passionate kiss. You felt his hand gently touch your slightly swollen stomach as his other came to rest on your cheek.   
Then he pulled away, smiled at you, and turned, running at full speed back to the white building.   
Bruce took you inside the plane and lay you on the medical table in the back.   
“Why didn’t he run out?” You ask as Bruce takes your pulse.   
“Because, we were all worried it might affect the baby’s.” Bruce replied, offering you a kind hearted smile as he continued to ask you questions. Although he wasn’t a medical doctor, he did know and understand the human body. He asked you how they had treated you and if they had done anything that would have injured the baby. You shook your head.  
“You seem okay, but we would need to wait till we get back to Stark towers to check the baby’s.” Bruce said, helping you sit up. You frowned at him and he chuckled a little.   
“Tony has purchased a ultrasound 3D scanner for you.” You smiled fondly. Tony had always been like a brother to you so he was protective over you so he would naturally try and make you feel as at home and safe as he could.   
Bruce tried to comfort you as you both waited for one of two possible signals. One, which would be the best, would be for them to fall back. This would mean they would come back to the plane and leave the hell. The second was a code green. You shuddered as you glanced at the man who, in seconds, would turn into the hulk.   
After 15 minutes, the signal was given.   
For them to fall back.   
You jumped off the table and ran to the open bay door. You saw Natasha and Clint first, sprinting out of the building and towards you.   
Natasha threw her arms around you when she reached you. She pulled back and cupped your face.   
“Have they hurt you in anyway?” She half growled. You smiled and shook your head as Clint patted your shoulder, smiling at you. Natasha hand fell onto your stomach and rubbed it. They both congratulate you and you heard someone else coming in.   
Steve smiled widely at you and pulled you into a one armed hug, muttering his own congratulations as he kissed the top of your head.   
“Lady [y/n]! Congratulations on the blessing of a child!” Thor boomed as he wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up. You laughed for the first time in almost a week as the god began to sway back and forth.   
“Children, Thor, children.” You corrected him as you were place back down. His own laugher filled the plane at his mistake.   
Tony was next to enter. He was in front of you in seconds, a hand on either shoulder.   
“You okay, kiddo?” He asked sternly as his face was revealed from inside his iron man suit. You smiled and nodded as he drew you into a protective hug.   
Wanda ran towards you, throwing her own arms around you and pulling you into a tight hug, a huge smile spread across her face.   
“Am I really going to be an auntie?” She pulled back, her hands still on her shoulder as you held her elbows. You smiled widely and nodded. She smiled and you noticed her eyes dart behind you and nod to someone. You turn and see Pietro standing a few feet away from you. He was staring at you as though he was in a trance. The plane started to take off for safely reason. A silent tension filled the air as he opened his mouth, then closed it. Finally he spoke.   
“Are you really?” Pietro didn’t look at anyone else except you. It was as though there was no one else except the two of you. You smiled gently and nodded.  
“Twins?” Once again, you nod, you smiled widening.   
Pietro reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and took out a small piece of paper and looked down at it.  
The scan.   
“These are my children, our children?” His voice shook slightly. You nodded again. He took a deep breath and walked towards, wrapping his arms around you and pressing your body up against his. He buried his face in your neck as you felt him shaking. You hugged him back, stroking his hair slightly.   
“I love you so much.” He whispered as he pulled back. One of his hands hovered over your stomach. You smiled and took one hand away and placed it over his, pulling it so it was settled on your stomach. His eyes were settled on yours as tears appeared at the corner of his eyes.   
————–  
“Tony! Pull the banner further to the left!” Natasha yelled as Tony tried to put up the Congratulations banner in the living room.   
Wanda and Clint were setting up a cot which wasn’t coming along too well. A number of screws and bolts were spread across the floor along with bits of wood.   
Thor and Steve were setting up decorations around the room while Bruce placed all the presents on the table.   
Everyone was excited and couldn’t wait for you and Pietro to get back from the hospital. They knew you were on your way, but they didn’t know when.   
The ding of the elevator made everyone freeze as the door slid open to relieve you and Pietro. In your arms was a blue bundle, and in Pietros was a pink.   
Everyone quickly gathered around, staring at the two beautiful baby’s in yours and Pietros arms.   
“Everyone, I’d like to introduce you to Alice Natasha Wanda Maximoff and Peter Tony Bruce Rodger Maximoff.” Pietro smiled proudly as he let his children’s names roll of his own tongue. You were beaming at your beautiful baby boy and girl.   
“Their beautiful.” Wanda whispered, leaning forward as Alice opened her eyes, showing the same striking blue eyes as her father.   
The whole room froze as they stared in your arms. You frowned and looked down and gasped.   
There was nothing in your arms. You could feel your baby moving, but there nothing there. You started to shake as you turned pale. Suddenly, Peter reappeared in your arms. You stared at the child in pure confusion. He had just woken up and was smiling up at you.   
You looked to Alice to see her eyes shut, her face scrunched up as she started to sneeze. Only, when she did, a candle on the other side of the room suddenly lite up.   
You looked up at Pietro.   
One child could become invisible and the other could control fire.   
You looked to the group. They were all smiling at you.   
“So, I have a partner who’s fast, a child who’s invisible, another who’s a fire god and I’m a master assassin.” You reasoned as everyone laughed loudly.   
Who said a normal family was better.


End file.
